1. Field
This case relates broadly to a shower accessory. More particularly, this case relates to a shower curtain incorporating an entertainment system that may be operated from inside a shower while being protected from water damage.
2. State of the Art
It is supposed that the idea of music in the shower is almost as old as the idea of a warm shower itself. It is well known that it is common for people to sing in the shower. In modern showers, the combined effects of ceramic tile and water have an interesting, pleasant affect on musical sound waves.
In recent years, it has been possible to obtain a waterproof musical appliance such as a radio, tape player, or even a CD player. These devices are not only waterproof but they are also battery powered, thereby eliminating the possibility of electrical shock from power cords running through water. Typical among these devices is the “shower head radio” described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,879,818. See also the devices described in the patents cited in U.S. Pat. No. 6,879,818.
Most of the shower audio devices are located beneath the shower head and if they even are stereo, the speakers are so close to each other that the stereo effect is lost.
One of the most significant innovations in audio technology was the personal stereo, in particular the Sony Walkman which appeared in the late 1970s and was promptly copied by almost every audio manufacturer throughout the world. More recently, digital technology has replaced the traditional personal stereo with the MP3 Player. The extremely successful Apple iPod is ubiquitous in most major cities of the world and has radically changed the way people acquire and listen to audio. Through the use of many popular accessories, the iPod has become not only a personal stereo, but a car stereo and a home or office stereo.